


Jason meets Tim at a Costume Party

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Costume Party, Halloween, M/M, Middle School, robin!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Middle School bisexual disaster and Robin, Jason Todd as a halloween costume party tonight and runs into an interesting guest





	Jason meets Tim at a Costume Party

At first Bruce had objected to the idea, till Jason showed him the costume. They’d gotten the bare legs and embarrassing underpants right, other details however…. The green briefs where no longer covered in armor and part of an unitard. They were a pair of green briefs with a bright yellow waistband and piping. The top was a single piece shirt made of some kind of Lycra, the buttons and green sleeves were just printed onto it. The cape hung from his shoulders totally wrong. The mask looked like something from Zorro with long strings trailing behind him. Rather than pixie boots the costume came with cheap green boots with red lances. 

Jason gave a twirl and Bruce had to fight back a smile “you look ridicules” 

“Says the guy who runs around dressed like a giant bat” Jason shot back putting his hands either side of his head with his index fingers extended while crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Bruce rolled his eyes but also smiled. “Come on you don’t want to be late, have to impress Jenna…” Bruce’s face clouded “or was it Justin?” 

“It’s both, they’re twins” Jason waggled his eyebrows in an over the top manner. Bruce sighed “Do I need to remind you that you’re in middle school and shouldn’t even know what that means” Jason rolled his eyes “8th grade Bruce, it’s 90% on the way to High school, come on” He ran for the manor’s doors and Bruce let out a sigh and followed his son out. 

Bruce dropped him off at the end of the drive way a few hours before. It had been at a girl’s house who he didn’t really know. Before moving in with Bruce Jason was sure he would have thought this house was huge but now it seemed almost cosy. It was a good party, not that Jason had a whole lot of experience in that area. The parents stayed in the background the music was pretty good and there were lots of shacks. Jason wasn’t the only one with a costume that showed off their legs though he was the only boy. He didn’t mind, he was also one of the only boys willing to dance so he found himself in the middle of a group of girls at one point which had to be a highlight. 

Jason was catching his breath sipping at some very sugary punch from a red solo cup. He’d had to break up enough college parties gone wrong at GU to know at real parties alcohol went in these cups. “Well this is embarrassing” came a voice from behind him. Jason turned and came face to face with a boy several inches shorter than he was, in his costume. Jason blinked a few times. “Well one of us is going to have to change” The boy said and Jason looked at him confused till he saw the hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“I’m Tim by the way” The boy said and Jason felt that awkwardness when two kids meet, you should do something but a handshake would be too weird. “uh I’m Jason” He offered “I don’t think I’ve seen you before are you in a different cluster, I’m in E” Gotham middle school broke each of it’s 3 grades into clusters, but clusters often shared gym classes, lunches, and band. “Nah” Tim said “I’m not in 8th, I’m in 7th grade” he looked a little self conscious about that. “Oh I thought this was an 8th grade only party” Jason said and felt like a jerk for saying it. 

“mmm I’m on the soccer team with some of the guys, Aaron, Josh, Phil, you know that group” Tim said. The 7th and 8th graders played together on one soccer team. “yeah cool” Jason nodded. The lapsed into awkward silence, ‘he’s pretty cute, for a 7th grader’ Jason though absently, the twins had been a bust. Jason thought that any 8th grade party wasn’t complete without a game of spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven. “you play any sports?” Tim offered awkwardly and Jason shook his head. “Do other stuff to stay fit right?” Tim said and Jason arched an eyebrow, a skill he’d picked up from Alfred. “Uh just you um, the uniform, uh costume, it looks good on you” Tim was the color of a tomato. 

Jason smiled slowly, “do you want to go somewhere and not talk about sports?” he asked and Tim nodded, Jason took his hand and headed for the stairs.


End file.
